


Sugar and Booze

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Kitchen Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Rey wants to bake Christmas cookies for a party; Ben has other ideas in the kitchen.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84
Collections: House Cryber Holiday Cookie Exchange





	Sugar and Booze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hearts_0f_kyber (rw_eaden)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to my giftee as well as all you wonderful readers! May the holidays be full of love and joy. I hope you enjoy this! The prompt was holiday baking.
> 
> Thanks to a secret friend for the moodboard:
> 
>   
> 

"Do we have to go?" 

Ben's hands slid lazily around Rey's waist, the red velvet sweater caressing Rey's cold skin and warming it up  _ just _ the way she liked. She ignored his plea and shivered pleasantly as she moved her glass mixing bowl into position for the second batch of cookies. They had fifteen minutes, and it was just enough time to mix and prepare the chocolate chip cookies. 

"I could make it worth your while," he whispered with dark promise, his words and tongue finding the shell of her ear. 

"Ben," she groaned, her behind grinding into his front with familiar ease.

When his warm hands reached the lower hem of her sweater, he splayed his hands across the soft skin he found, rubbing tiny circles into her sensitive skin. "We could just stay here instead."

"But it's your parents' annual Christmas party! We should-oh!"

She lost the ability to speak when his hands slipped down, past the elastic band of her sweatpants. 

"No underwear today? My naughty girl. Do you know what Santa does to naughty girls?" he asked, his hot breath tickling her neck as a wandering hand found her center. 

"H-helps them make Christmas cookies for the new in-laws?" she attempted shakily, grabbing the open bag of flour.

He kissed the nape of her neck. "Oh no. In the dead of night, he comes with candy canes."

She rested her hands against the counter. The tension of moments ago dissipated slightly as she imagined Santa carrying candy canes. "That doesn't sound too bad."

That was when he inserted a finger inside her, finding their favorite spot. She keened at the sudden intrusion and rested her head against him, her hips arching to take him in further.

"Wet for me already, Mrs. Solo? You didn't let me finish," he replied, thrusting his finger in and out of her repeatedly, until he saw that she was getting close. Then he stopped. "He comes with candy canes so his naughty girl comes  _ on  _ his candy cane. If I can't finish, then neither do you."

"Ben!" Indignant, she grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at his face. "You've forever ruined candy canes for me now."

He smirked proudly. "You're welcome. I'd love to taste your cum on a candy cane," he murmured, smacking his lips. "Just wait until I tell you what he does with those chocolate chip cookies you leave for him-"

"Ben, no!" Thankfully, she was giggling, so he knew she wasn't being serious. "You want to ruin me in that way, too?"

"If I'm going to be forced to make cookies instead of have sex with you on this counter, then yes," he said, commencing his attack on her body once more with even more vigor. 

Sliding two fingers inside her, he steadily pumped into her, living for the throaty sounds of encouragement she gave him. As her voice grew higher and her movements more erratic, his other hand traveled up. Soon, the large hand found its home between her breasts, stroking them both as he slowly ventured toward her nipples, loving her moans of encouragement. When he finally captured one, he pinched it at the same time as he found her clit, circling and squeezing until she cried out his name, coming on his fingers. 

"Ben, I love you and your magic fingers," she breathed, boneless against him. "I hope your father forgets that I promised chocolate chip cookies besides sugar ones."

"He already has. He's not like you with food," he replied, withdrawing his slick-covered fingers from her, sucking them clean as she sighed in relief. "You taste so sweet, Rey. So perfect."

"That's half of the reason we're together," she joked, slumping against him in post-coital bliss. 

She would've stayed like that in the middle of the kitchen were it not for her phone's timer going off, signaling that the sugar cookies were done. He led her to the edge of the counter to watch as he carefully removed the sugar cookies he so loved. Soon, the cookies were setting, and Ben captured his wife in his arms once more. 

She gave him a demanding look. "So, what does Santa do with his cookies?"

He grinned. "He removes the chocolate chips and dunks the rest of the cookie in Bailey's because it's delicious," he said, feeling an urge to raid the liquor cabinet again. "Then he does something very special with the chocolate chips and his naughty girl."

"Oh?" She turned her head to see the wicked grin on his face.

He didn't disappoint, his free hand joining the other underneath her sweater. "Yes. He melts them all down so he can pour it all over your breasts, and then he licks it all off. Would you like that?" he whispered, kneading her breasts. 

"Mm yes," she gasped, eyes closed and cookies forgotten. There was only the alluring sound of his voice and the pleasant sensations he kept giving her, getting her aroused all over again. "When I mentioned that I wanted to explore more with you, I didn't expect  _ this. _ "

"You should have," he said, his other hand pouring a small pile of flour onto the counter. "You know how much I love sweet things. You most of all."

She sighed, and he smirked. Feeling generous, she said, "If you're extra good at the party tonight, maybe we'll try one of those tonight. Your choice." She tilted her head back to kiss his cheek. "You taste like flour."

"Hm, I wonder why," he deadpanned as she giggled and faced the counter once more. 

"It's only-oof!"

"A little flour, right? Can't take what you dish out, Sweetheart?" he taunted as the flour he threw covered her face and hair. 

He heard her growl, and his cock jumped to attention, no longer just half-mast. She was angry, and he wanted to have a fight. He knew how they ended: with her stretched out and bare in front of him, begging him for release. 

He couldn't wait. 

"Why you-"

Another handful of flour was swiped and thrown into Ben's face. However, since he dodged, the flour coated his hair instead. 

He was  _ not happy.  _

"Now you're going to get it," he growled, prowling toward her as she ran around the kitchen, flour bag in hand. 

She screamed, and he chased her, swatting at her and her butt more than the flour. She led him in a merry chase around the room, occasionally throwing flour at him as they traded silly barbs. She only let him take flour when he distracted her with kisses. However, after two kisses, she was determined to not lose much more of her flour since the once-full bag was now half-full. 

She slid out from his grasp and ran across the room. "You can't win, Ben. I have the high ground. Or rather, the flour," she said, picking up more white stuff.

She ended up taking several more steps back when she realized she had boxed herself in, he blocking the exit. His predatory look as he stalked toward her pulled her in. She had a weakness for that look. She backed up until she reached the opposite counter, he dangerously close.

"Rey, if you share, I promise to go easy on you," he said, smirking.

She pursed her lips in disgust, just as he hoped. "No. You'll never get my flour."

"We'll see." He took another hulking step and leaned in, a finger stroking the underside of her chin. "You know I can take whatever I want."

She gulped, shamelessly rubbing against his finger and hips. When she felt the sizable bulge in his pants against her stomach, her core clenched. "Take me instead," she begged wantonly, seeking the friction he provided.

He chuckled darkly, his arms sliding around her and placing the flour out of her reach. "Very well. We'll call it a draw. Shall we kiss and make up?"

She nodded eagerly, her hands pulling his face down to her lips. As his hands firmly gripped her hips, her legs latched around him, using him as leverage to press against his erection eagerly. He pressed against her, and she groaned.

"Is this what you want, Rey? Do you want my cock buried inside you?" he purred in her ear.

"Yes. Please, Ben."

"Too bad," he returned, a hand coming forward to press his lips against hers again. 

That time, they fought. Their tongues roughly demanded entrance, tasting and seeking the other as greedy hands roamed. As she bucked against his hips, trying to push down her pants for better access, he lifted her up until her bare bottom was on top of the cold, marble counter far away from the cookies. She shivered for a moment, and then he was helping her lift her sweater up and off. 

"I want to devour you," he said, eyeing her like she was his next meal. "All of you."

"You just had me before breakfast," she said, laughing and spreading her legs all the same. 

Nothing escaped his notice. Not the way her breathing sped up or nostrils flared as she grew more aroused, his hands ghosting across her face and chest to acknowledge them. Not the way her nipples puckered and her skin developed goosebumps, his plump lips sucking and teasing her breasts as his hands warmed her arms and legs. Not the way she lit up underneath his devoted attention, wanting nothing more than him. 

When he finally made his way lower, he kissed the insides of her thighs and licked her clean. Then, he descended upon her, slurping and sucking until she screamed his name once more as she came loudly on his tongue. She rode him hungrily, head thrown back and her sweat-slicked skin radiant as she rocked up and down with abandon at the edge of the counter. Her hands scrabbled for purchase on his shoulders and hair, leaving red marks on his skin as she dragged him closer until he eased her through her aftershocks. 

He kissed and whispered sweet nothings against her before finally coming up for air. 

"Rey."

She looked utterly wrecked. Her hair was white and disheveled from the flour and sweat. She was red all over as she leaned back on her hands, trying to catch her breath. Then, she turned her hungry eyes on him. 

"You're overdressed, and we both need a shower before tonight's party. Let me suck that candy cane of yours and give you a proper thank you for that mind-blowing orgasm you just gave me," she said, slurring her words slightly. 

He grinned. "Gladly."

She hopped off the counter, but he picked her up, carrying her bridal style to their bathroom. From there, she gave him everything he wanted, and more. 

When both were properly attired, they thoroughly cleaned the kitchen and found the pre-prepared frosting, taking turns decorating sugar cookies and sharing a sugar cookie with Bailey's. Mostly, it was Rey decorating while Ben helped from behind, occasionally sneaking a finger in to steal stray frosting and kisses or else feeding her the dunked cookie. 

When she was done, they had eaten three cookies and finished a glass of the Irish cream. 

"Ready for round two?" he asked eagerly. 

"Not yet. Party first. Sex and chocolate later," she promised, kissing him. "I'm not wearing any underwear."

He groaned and dragged her and their tree-shaped cookies toward the door. "The sooner we go, the sooner we can leave."

She chuckled. "I'm driving."

"Of course you are. I have one goal and one goal only when it comes to family parties: stay close to you while getting drunk. I'm off to a great start," he said, now feeling ready to deal with his family.

"That you are. And now that you're happy, I'll enjoy the party," she said, throwing him a smile.

"I thought I loved the holidays until I met you. Then I discovered just how much more I do when I'm with you."

"You're the best thing to ever happen to me," he proclaimed as she locked the house. "I've always hated the holidays and the awkward family time that comes with it. You make it bearable, along with the best part of the holiday: sugar and booze."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
